While driving, a vehicle driver commonly prefers, perhaps along with fellow vehicle occupants, to simultaneously be entertained, for instance by listening to the radio. The reasons for that may, for instance, relate to taking the opportunity to keep up to date with news updates and/or listening to music, and/or being kept informed of the traffic situation. As a side effect, listening to the radio may be mind-stimulating to the vehicle driver, thus assisting said driver in maintaining his or her attention to thereby drive more safely, and furthermore to enable said driver to, to greater extent, have a pleasant driving experience.
A further approach which potentially may improve the driving experience and/or may be mind-stimulating to the driver and/or fellow vehicle occupants, may be to provide entertainment in the form of information associated with an entity such as a landmark, area of interest, point of interest, attraction, region or the like, in the vicinity of—or lying ahead of —the vehicle. U.S. Pat. No. 8,838,382, for instance, enables automated tour guides and other computerized position based devices—such as e.g. Smartphones and GPS equipped vehicle devices—to play back tour guide audio narration and other media based, at least in part, on the user's geographic position or position history.
However, although U.S. Pat. No. 8,838,382 enables sophisticated tour guide functionality—by enabling content such as tour guide audio, text, graphic and URL associated with entities in the vicinity of a location tracking user device to be provided to said user device in an efficient manner—there is still room for improvements regarding which content is provided to the user device.